Tomoaki Maeno
Tomoaki Maeno (前野 智昭, Maeno Tomoaki), est un voice acteur japonais affilié à Arts Vision. Il joue le rôle de Arsène Lupin. Filmographie Anime= 2008 *Ga-rei -Zero- = Tōru Kanze *Hell Girl: Three Vessels = Tsukio *Naruto: Shippuden = Nagato (enfant) *Persona: Trinity Soul = Caster (ep.4) *Someday's Dreamers: Summer Skies = Gota Midorikawa *Toshokan Sensō = Atsushi Dōjō 2009 *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia = Volt Luster *Kobato = Kiyokazu Fujimoto *Nyan Koi! = Kota Kawamura *White Album = Tōya Fujii 2010 *Amagami SS = Junichi Tachibana *B Gata H Kei = Keiichi Kanejō *HeartCatch PreCure! = Satsuki Myodoin *Maid Sama! = Kanade Maki 2011 *Fractale = Dias *Inazuma Eleven GO = Yuuichi Tsurugi *Danball Senki Wars = Haruki Izumo *Maken-ki! as Takeru Oyama *Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi = Kō Yukina *Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi 2 = Kō Yukina *Uta no Prince-sama = Camus 2012 *Amagami SS+ plus = Junichi Tachibana *Another = Naoya Teshigawara *Suki-tte Ii na yo. = Kai Takemura *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna = Joaqim "Ryuusa Konishi" Konishi 2013 *Ace of Diamond = Masatoshi Harada *Brothers Conflict = Natsume Asahina *Death Billiards = Decim *Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun = Genpachi Inukai *Karneval = Kiharu *Log Horizon = Naotsugu *Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live = Hiro Hayami *Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% (Season 2) = Camus *Yowamushi Pedal = Juichi Fukutomi 2014 *Akatsuki no Yona = Son Hak *Baby Steps = Ryō Ōbayashi *Black Butler: Book of Circus = Charles Phipps *Dragonar Academy = Raymond Kirkland *Haikyū!! = Makoto Shimada *M3 the dark metal = Iwato Namito *Maken-ki! Two = Takeru Oyama *Log Horizon Season 2 = Naotsugu *Tokyo ESP = Tōru Kanze *World Trigger = Reiji Kizaki 2015 *Aoharu x Machinegun = Masamune Matsuoka *Baby Steps Season 2 = Ryō Ōbayashi *Death Parade = Decim *Gangsta. = Yang *Q Transformer: Saranaru Ninkimono e no Michi = Drift *Seraph of the End = Kureto Hiiragi *Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Revolutions (Season 3) = Camus *Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya = Kureto Hiiragi *Star-Myu: High School Star Musical = Shu Kuga 2016 *Kiznaiver = Hajime Tenga *Super Lovers = Haru Kaidou *Twin Star Exorcists = Ryougo Nagitsuji *Shōnen Maid = Keiichirō Shinozaki *The Morose Mononokean = Haruitsuki Abeno *Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan = Makoto Teruhashi *Endride = Gidro *Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto = Morita *Tsukiuta. The Animation = Haru Yayoi *Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Legend Star (Season 4) = Camus *Yuri!!! on Ice = Michele Crispino *Classicaloid = Franz Schubert *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru = Yamanbagiri Kunihiro *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans S2 = Isurugi Camich *Tales of Zestiria = Oscar Dragonia 2017 *ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka = Not *Room Mate = Takumi Ashihara *Star-Myu: High School Star Musical 2 = Shu Kuga *Super Lovers 2 = Haru Kaidou *Kenka Bancho Otome: Girl Beats Boys = Houou Onigashima *Yowamushi Pedal: New Generation = Juichi Fukutomi *Kabukibu! = Tsurani Toomi *Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ = Arsène Lupin *Tsurezure Children = Takeru Gouda *Hitorijime My Hero = Kousuke Ooshiba *Nana Maru San Batsu = Kunimitsu Ōkura *Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu = Yamanbagiri Kunihiro *The King of Fighters: Destiny = Kyo Kusanagi *Sengoku Night Blood = Nagahide Niwa *Blend S = Dino *Recovery of an MMO Junkie = Homare Koiwai *Drifters = Banzelmashin Shylock VIII 2018 *6 Lovers = Riku Kurose *Fairy Tail = Invel Yura *Gakuen Babysitters = Yoshihito Usaida *Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens = José Martínez *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru 2 = Yamanbagiri Kunihiro *Citrus = Shō Aihara *Hakyuu Houshin Engi = Bunchuu *Jūshinki Pandora = Leon Lau *Koi wa Ameagari no You ni = Ryosuke Kase *Dame x Prince Anime Caravan = Theo Colton *Cells at Work! = Neutrophil (White Blood Cell) *Rokuhōdō Yotsuiro Biyori = Yakyō Higashigo *Butlers: Chitose Momotose Monogatari = Akira Tachibana *Caligula = Izuru Minesawa (renplaçant Yuichiro Umehara) *Senjūshi = Ieyasu (replacing Yuichiro Umehara) 2019 *Ensemble Stars! The Animation = Hokuto Hidaka (renplaçant Yoshimasa Hosoya) *Star-Myu: High School Star Musical 3 = Shu Kuga |-| Jeux vidéos= *Akazukin to Mayoi no Mori = Nightmare *Brothers Conflict: Passion Pink = Natsume Asahina *Brothers Conflict: Brilliant Blue = Natsume Asahina *Clock Zero ~Shuuen no Ichibyou~ = Riichirou Kanou/Wanderer *Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ = Arsène Lupin *Diabolik Lovers Lost Eden = Kino *Granblue Fantasy = Wulf *Hanaoni ~Koi Someru Toki Towa no Shirushi~ = Kaki Kitou *I-Chu = Issei Todoroki *Ken ga Kimi = Kuroba Saneaki *Lost Dimension = Zenji Maeda *Majou Ou = Atlas Leavis *Nise no Chigiri = Shuuya *Onmyōji = Ōtengu *Seishun Hajimemashita! = Amane Usaki *Senjou no Waltz = Abel *Street Fighter X Tekken = Hwoarang *Uta No Prince-Sama Debut! = Camus *Uta No Prince-Sama All Star = Camus *Uta No Prince-Sama Music 2 = Camus *Uta No Prince-Sama Music 3 = Camus *Tales of Berseria = Oscar Dragnia *The King of Fighters XIV = Kyo Kusanagi *The Cinderella Contract = Prince Asena Bin Talip Al-Sultan (Asena) *Taishou x Alice = Akazukin *Ensemble Stars! = Hokuto Hidaka (30 mai 2017 - present) |-| Drama CDs= *Ameiro Paradox = Kaburagi Motoharu *Boku no Senpai = Chihaya Najima *Brothers Conflict = Natsume Asahina *Café Latte Rhapsody = Bartender *Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ = Arsène Lupin *Elektel Delusion = Shunpei *Escape Journey = Taichi Hase *Hakuu Series 3: Awayuki = Takai *Iberiko Buta to Koi to Tsubaki = Genji *Kashikomarimashita, Destiny (side:Butler) = Kudo Yuuto *Kashikomarimashita, Destiny -Answer- = Kudo Yuuto *Koisuru Bambino = Iba *Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobikata = Kagami Keichi *Me wo tojite 3 byou = Hiroto Kaji *Nessa no Rakuen = Hakim *NightS - Reply = Takami *Puchitto Hajiketa = Noshiro *Punch Up! = Yuuya Fukatsu *Ringo ni Hachimitsu = Komano *Risou no Koibito = Riku Kiuchi *Rush! = Hideki Kondo *Samejima-kun to Sasahara-kun = Samejima *Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi = Kō Yukina *Steal! Series 1: 1st Mission = Ryouichi Nikaidou *Steal! Series 2: 2nd Mission = Ryouichi Nikaidou *Steal! Series 3 part 1: Koisuru Valentine = Ryouichi Nikaidou *Steal! Series 3 part 2: Aisare White Day = Ryouichi Nikaidou *TV-kun no Kimochi = Michitaka Murayama *Ten Count (Takarai Rihito) = Kurose Riku *Wonderful Days? = Ray *Yandere Heaven = Sakae *Yoromeki Banchou = Narumi *Yume no You na Hanashi = Kazuya Sawamura *Yume Musubi Koi Musubi = Shunpei *Yuuutsu na Asa = Shouichirou Ishizaki |-| Films= *Beyblade: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader (2010) Helios *Death Billiards (2013) = Decim *Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai (2014) = Kō Yukina *Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman (2015) = (Jet Link/002) *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) = Invel Yura |-| TBA= *The Morose Mononokean 2nd Saison = Haruitsuki Abeno |-| Tokasatsu= 2010 *Tensou Sentai Goseiger = Luview Alien Kurasunīgo of 5000 °C (ep.10) *Kamen Rider OOO = Kamakiri Yummy (ep.01) |-| Autres= *11:14 = Mark *The Amazing Spider-Man = Peter Parker/Spider-Man *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 = Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Being Flynn = Nick Flynn *Blue Crush 2 = Tim *Brothers & Sisters = Brian Garcia *Cloud Atlas = Robert Frobisher *The Conclave = Prospero Colonna *Code 46 = Nabil *Confessions of a Sociopathic Social Climber = Sebastian *Cougar Club = Karl *Days of Darkness = Steve *Dragon Storm = Gelmaro *Drift = Andy Kelly *The Edge of Seventeen = Darian (Blake Jenner) *The Hard Word = Tony *He Was a Quiet Man = Scott Harper *Hacksaw Ridge = Desmond Doss (Andrew Garfield) *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire = Finnick Odair *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 = Finnick Odair *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 = Finnick Odair *iCarly = Griffin *Merlin = Arthur Pendragon *Power Rangers Megaforce = Jake Holling *Pray for Morning = Rand *Punisher: War Zone = Mike *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja = Randy Cunningham *Restless = Enoch Brae *RWBY = Sun Wukong *Sex and the City = Paul *Solo: A Star Wars Story = Han Solo (Alden Ehrenreich) *Species = Matt *Thorne: Scaredy Cat = Martin Palmer *Veronica Mars = Clarence Wiedman *War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave = Gorman *Young Justice = Wally West/Kid Flash Vidéos Drama sur YouTube= thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px Galerie Tomoaki x Lupin.jpg Maeno Tomoaki - 01.jpg Références #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomoaki_Maeno Catégorie:Seiyûs